


The Dagger of Crypton Ra

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Action, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Inspired by PUR’s playthrough of The Dagger Of Amon Ra, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Running Away From A Killer, The Dagger Of Amon Ra, will add more characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Covering the events of an unveiling party for the newest exhibit at a prestigous museum in New York City. You, a rookie reporter and newly crowned detective, find yourself in for a long night.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Reader, Reader/Meiko (Vocaloid), You/KAITO, You/MEIKO
Kudos: 1





	The Dagger of Crypton Ra

The cool air floated above the train station as your taxi dropped you off in front of it. The hissing of the rails and bustle of people seeped into the vehicle slyly setting the ambiance. It was around eight and the station was bustling with business men in starched collars and mothers dragging fussy children.

Tipping your driver and collecting your things, you flipped through the wrappers and receipts among other papers in your purse, digging through the abyss you fetched your train ticket, squeezing it in your palm.

As expected, being punctual for the train heading across the country at half past the hour proved to not be as advantageous as you had originally thought, the small lobby was filled with people all preoccupied with their own stresses. 

The sheer amount of people in the room felt bigger than the population of your hometown, which as small and familiar, unlike the untreaded territory you found yourself in. 

In less than a day, you would be working for the New York Daily Register News Tribune, the thought seemed almost like a dream, something you had wished to achieve was finally in your grasp.

You really couldn’t believe it.

But here you were, catching the 8:30 train for New York City.


End file.
